The Lesser Evil
by spencerdee
Summary: Waverly Earp isn't sure what she's supposed to do. Two kids were in front of her – both blondes who have her eyes. One is saying about how she's the daughter of a demon, and the other keeps looking at her with pity in his eyes.
**Title:** The Lesser Evil

 **Fandom:** Wynonna Earp

 **Pairings:** Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Hardy Champ

 **Summary:** Inspired by a prompt from reddit: A person is greeted by two of their children from the future, each from a different timeline. They must decide which timeline to follow and which child to give up. Waverly Earp isn't sure what she's supposed to do. Two kids were in front of her – both blondes who have her eyes. One is saying about how she's the daughter of a demon, and the other keeps looking at her with pity in his eyes.

 **Note:** Not edited. Just had to write this after seeing the prompt.

* * *

"Um, you're what now?"

Wynonna isn't sure what she's seeing, and that was saying something considering that the night before, she had just blown the brains of a demon that decided turning inside-out is his superpower. Still, being confronted by two ten year old kids in weird clothes whose looks remind her way too much of her younger sister really takes the cake.

The girl, with her braided blonde hair hanging over her shoulder, crosses her arms and leans over the table. "Auntie Wyn, we've got no time for this. We're only here for a while and we need to talk to our mom."

Wynonna's lips purse in confusion. Auntie Wyn? "Look, kid," she begins, faltering only slightly when the young girl arches a brow. "I have no idea what you're going on about. I'm pretty sure I have no long lost sister who-"

Someone knocks on the door and Wynonna prays to anyone who is listening that it's Dolls because he might not look like he's good with kids, but he's sure to know what's going on around here. She spares a look at the door, sighing when she sees the silhouette that is entirely too feminine to be Dolls, and calls the person inside.

Officer Haught peeks in. "Hey. Is Dolls here? I think I have another case he might want to look at." It takes a while for the blonde woman to notice the two kids inside the office and blinks before a playful smile takes over her lips. She looks at Wynonna and arches a brow. "I didn't know you had kids."

Wynonna is only mildly disturbed by the fact that the action looked so similar to the one the young girl had done moments ago. "Not mine. These little urchins are lost, I think. Keeps blabbing on about having to see their mom and calling me Auntie Wyn and shit."

"You sure you should be cursing in front of children?" When Wynonna just shrugs and the kids look at her like nothing is wrong, Nicole sighs. She moves towards the kids and immediately gravitate towards the girl. "Hey, kiddo. Mind telling me the name of your mom so we can go find her?"

The girl frowns and glares at Nicole. "Waverly Earp."

* * *

Waverly Earp isn't sure what she's supposed to do. Two kids were in front of her – both blondes who have her eyes. One is saying about how she's the daughter of a demon, and the other keeps looking at her with pity in his eyes.

"Wait," Dolls finally speaks, breaking Waverly out of her trance. He looks at the blonde girl with narrowed eyes. "Who's a demon?"

"Revenant," Wynonna pipes up, but it's once again ignored.

The girl wastes no time in pointing towards Officer Haught, who tenses up when everyone's attention turns to her.

Nicole is wide-eyed and looking frantically between the kids, Dolls, and Wynonna. She can't look at Waverly because if what the kid is saying is true, then that would mean... "I don't get this. Demons? And I'm one of them?"

Dolls already has his gun drawn and pointed at Nicole, while Wynonna is quick to try and get him to drop the gun. He doesn't budge, nor does he take his eyes off of the police officer. "Explain."

Nicole's mouth opens, but the young girl raising her hand stops her. "I'll do the honors since I actually know what's happening here." She clears her throat and hoists herself up on to the table. When she's standing atop of it, she's actually taller than Dolls and she likes that. "Long story short, my name is Willow Haught-Earp and I'm obviously their daughter." At that, she gestures towards the two women in question. "Don't ask how. I already tried asking them – well, future-them – but they said it was just magic. Whatever."

Wynonna makes a face.

"The thing is, I'm the Earp heir. It's gonna be my duty to shoot down Revenants and send them back to hell, just like what you did, Aunty Wyn!" She puffs up her chest in pride before remembering herself. "Well, I just found out that my ma is actually a Revenant. You know, the ones I'm destined to kill. And I don't want that." She turned to look at Waverly, the beginning of tears in her eyes. "Don't make me kill ma, okay? Don't choose me."

"What-?"

The young boy clears his throat, speaking for the first time in a while. He tries to climb up the table as Willow had done, but can't quite hoist himself up. With a light blush on his cheeks, he holds out a hand for Willow to help him up. "Hi," he greets meekly once he settles up the table. "I'm Wyatt Champ."

"You named him after daddy?"

It's not Waverly who answers because how can she. Wyatt nods before continuing his version of the future. "I... I'm a good boy, mom. I live a good life. I like my life, but sometimes I look at you and I see that you don't." The look of pity and sadness returns to his eyes. "I heard you cry before and you said you didn't love my dad when you thought no one could hear. I saw how horrible it was for you."

Unlike Willow, Wyatt bursts into tears as her jumps into Waverly's arms. "I want you to be happy, mom. That's why I want you to choose yourself. Don't choose me."

"Choose?" Waverly asks, a hint of surprise in her voice that she could finally get words out. There were tears in her eyes but she doesn't know why they're there. Maybe it's confusion at the entire thing or maybe it's just because the pain in the pleas of her future children is so evidently clear.

"Earp?" Dolls asks, his eyes still on the frozen Nicole. "I know you're having a family moment there, but should I remind you that there's a demon inside this room."

"Revenant," Wynonna corrects, but her voice wavers. She looks at her sister, still clutching her and Champ's son. She turns her eyes to Willow, the future Earp heir and the daughter of a Revenant. Then she looks at Nicole Haught.

 _Office Haughttie._ She doesn't know what to feel. If she's really a Revenant then isn't it her duty to put her down for good? "Tell me, Willow, why didn't I kill her before?"

It seems like a question Willow already has the answer for, and the way her voice shakes says that she's afraid it might be something she would do as well. "You couldn't kill her because mom loved her." She swallows and then she's crying. "You couldn't kill her so she had to kill you."

Silence falls upon the entire room as all eyes are turned towards Nicole.

She's the one who breaks it eventually. A small smile breaks on her lips. Nicole catches Waverly's eyes and the smile turns from sinister to something small and sad. "I do love you, you know. I meant it," she says before her eyes flash bright red. "Choose him."

A gunshot erupts and the bullet forms a small crater on the wall. Nicole Haught is already gone.


End file.
